Support is requested for basic scientific consultants to participate in "The Fifth Conference on Neural Trauma: Neural Trauma Centers; Accomplishments and Future Direction". The conference is the primary vehicle for interchange of research designs and formulation of new projects for the NINCDS supported head and spinal cord injury centers. The goal of the conference is stimulation of research of clinical and laboratory investigation in Head and Spinal Cord Injury. The publication of the proceedings, as in the case of the four preceding conferences will, it is hoped, provide a state of the art handbook for young investigators who are particularly interested in neural trauma and to the participants in the conference.